


Skeevy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk/Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 10





	Skeevy

Leonard listened as you talked about all your insecurities and desperately hoped that they would all vanish by the end of tonight. He was just glad that you had him to talk to, and that you weren’t left sulking or worrying in silence. He finally felt like he was being a good big brother. 

“Do you think I’ve developed anxiety?” You asked with a sigh. 

“Everyone gets anxious. But if it persists then we can look into it.” He assured. 

You put your arm over your eyes. “I don’t wanna go back. Don’t make me.” You half whined. 

He chuckled. “Didn’t you say the same thing about first grade?”

You pouted. “Yeah, but first grade sucked.” You turned and looked at him. “But I guess it got better…” You huffed teasingly, groaning as your comm went off.

“Yeah, you did get stuck with the worst teacher ever.” Leonard agreed, ruffling your hair. “Look, I think we’re all under a lot of stress right now, so please try not to overthink things.” 

“I’m trying!” You huffed. “I keep trying to breath through it, but I hoped talking to you would help, too.” 

“Well, you know me, I’m a good listener.” He chuckled. You didn’t know if he was joking or not, so you just gave him an unamused look. Your comm went off again, making you groan. “Don’t feel like answering?” Bones checked his own PADD, just incase Jim had sent him something. 

“I’m getting to it…” You sat up and pulled it out. 

Kirk didn’t even let you answer, his voice on the other end. “Are you okay? I didn’t know you had an appointment today!” 

“I forgot, that’s all. I’m fine.” You told him. “Just chatting with Leonard now.” You hummed. “Finished from the mission or are you still debriefing with Uhura?” 

Bones arched an eyebrow at your tone and almost smirked approvingly. There was a moment of silence before Kirk answered. “I just finished up with her. Are you sure you’re okay? You sound...off.”

You sighed. “I’m fine. Just let me know when you’re finished okay?” 

“How about I just come get you?” He asked.

“You sure you’re not too busy?” It wasn’t a concerned question. 

Kirk answered quickly. “No, I’m not. I’ll be right there.” You closed your comm and looked at your brother. 

“No whining.” He pointed a finger at you. “It’ll be fine.” 

Nodding, you sighed. “Let’s hope so.” You muttered.

“Yeah. Let’s hope so.” He sighed. “Ring me if it doesn’t.” He kissed your head then went out to do his rounds. 

Pulling your knees up to your chest, the bottom of your feet were resting on the end of the bed. Kirk came in moments later, smiling when he saw you. “Hey sweetheart. Everything okay with the appointment?” He sat on the edge of the bed and went to kiss you. 

You nodded. “Everything’s fine.” You assured him. You got off the bed and looked at him. “Dinner?” 

“I, uh, actually made plans for us.” He smiled.

You raised your eyebrows. “You did? Why?” 

“I told you I was planning something romantic, didn’t I?” Kirk reminded you.

You shrugged. “Yeah, but I just thought you were trying to make me feel better.” 

Kirk shook his head. “No, I’d been planning it for a bit now.” He stood up and held out his hand. 

You took his hand shyly and followed him out of MedBay. You failed to notice how Leonard looked at Kirk as you were too busy thinking. Was he doing something nice because he felt guilty? Was he trying to keep you from noticing him being closer to Uhura? Kirk was nervous, he led you to a special conference room that had been cleared out and set up was a fancy dinner. 

Walking in, your eyes didn’t know where to focus first. “Y-you did all this?” You asked, in awe. “When?” 

“When we got back.” He told you bashfully. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t debriefing.” 

Your heart warmed. “This looks amazing.” 

Kirk grinned, leading you to the table. “This is what I’d been so distracted with lately. I was trying to plan this to be perfect.” 

You bit your lip, fighting a smile as he helped you sit. “This is so sweet. Thank you.” 

“Forgive me yet?” He asked, hopeful.

You nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” You shook your head. “Let’s just enjoy right now.” You smiled. 

Kirk gave you a small smile. “Let’s.” He began talking about some of the reports he’s gone over. 

When he started rambling you know he was nervous. “Is everything okay?” You tilted your head. “You seem a bit anxious.”

He nodded. “Adrenaline from the mission.” He excused. 

“That exciting?” You chuckled lightly.

“We got some good...samples.” He nodded. 

“Yeah, Scotty called me for a translation of prices.” You told him.

Kirk frowned at that. “Prices?”

Sighing, you sat back. “He called on his comm, asking for translations for some prices. I thought it was weird, seeing as Uhura was with you...and she’s better than me.” You shrugged, staring at your plate.

Kirk silently cursed Scotty in his head for almost blowing cover. “Yeah, we were separated from him.” 

“Ah.” You nodded. “How are Spock’s samples coming along?” You changed the subject before you got upset. The last thing that you wanted was to ruin the night that he’d put together for the two of you. He looked grateful and began telling you about them, getting nervous again as you finished your plate. Sipping your water, you licked your lips. “Shall we shower and get to our quarters?” You asked at the end of your meal, assuming that was all he had planned.

“Actually, wanna take a walk to the observation deck? We’re passing some cool moons.” He shrugged casually. 

You smiled softly and nodded. “Sure.” You took his hand and smiled as he lead you up to the deck, immediately in awe at the moons he was talking about. “They're gorgeous!” 

He smiled as he watched you, letting you lean against the rail before taking a deep breath. “Y/N….” He started. “You know you’re the love of my life, and I know I don’t nearly tell you enough. We are mates, and we are going to be parents, so…” He got down on his knee. 

You turned and watched as he pulled out a ring. Realizing what was happening, your jaw dropped. “Yes!” You nodded quickly, watching him slip a ring on your finger. Kirk stood and kissed you lovingly before pulling away with a big grin. You punched his shoulder just hard enough for him to feel. “That's for acting skeevy while planning this.”

He blushed. “I wanted it to go perfect. The ring is one of a kind. Just like you.” He pecked your lips, hugging your waist. 

“You had me thinking I was getting anxiety.” You told him as your arms wrapped around him. “You're lucky I love you so damn much.” You teased him.

“I’m sorry.” He nuzzled in your neck. “I thought you were going to say no with how upset you were.” 

“I'm just relieved that things will go back to normal.” You told him. “You in bed with me at night, waking me up in the morning, and stolen glances all day.”

“That’s how it has been.” Kirk blushed. “I’m sorry I made you feel scared.” 

You kissed him “How about we go back to our quarters and celebrate?”

He nodded, grateful everything had worked out. He held your hand tightly as you walked back to the quarters. Kirk had been terrified you'd turn him down, that you'd be angry, or a few other not so pleasant outcomes. 

You were staring at the ring, smiling as you knew it was just for you. Suddenly you felt guilty once again. “Oh...I was so rude to Uhura.” You frowned. 

Kirk made you look at him and gave you a comforting smile. “She understands. She’s hoping for a girl’s night soon.” He told you. 

You relaxed instantly. “I’m sorry I put you in that predicament. I’m sorry for not trusting you either.” You leaned into his touch. 

He kissed your forehead. “I can see how I acted would make you feel that way. It was kinda skeevy, I admit, but it’s hard as hell when you’re on a ship to make things perfect.”

You nodded, nearly dragging him back to your quarters to show how sorry and happy you were with the turn of events. As soon as the door shut, you pulled him into a loving kiss. “I’m so happy to be able to say I get to marry you.” You grinned

He chuckled. “I never thought I’d hear those words.” He smiled widely and his eyes sparkled. “I love you with everything I have.” 

“And we love you.” You told him. 

He kneeled down once again but this time to place a gentle kiss on your middle. “I love you, baby.” He grinned before peppering your middle with kisses and looking up at you. “You have no idea how amazing you are.”

You blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re the amazing one.” You squeaked as he stood and lifted you, taking you to bed for the first time as an engaged couple. 


End file.
